


Don't lick it!

by therune



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's obsession with licking things gets him and Donna into trouble. And this time, it could be the end of things as we know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lick it!

"I told you not to touch it! And you did! Look at the mess you made! Oi, alien boy, I'm talking to you."

The Doctor stared at Donna. Or rather, what looked very much like Donna stared at what looked a lot like the Doctor. The words were purely Donna's but the voice was not. It was masculine and got all-squeaky on certain words.

"I had no idea of knowing it was capable of spontaneous inter-corporeal exchange."

"English, please."

"Donna, I didn't know it was a body-swapping machine."

"I believe that you didn't know, but it was still a strange, alien machine with blinking...things and evil levers."

"I didn't pull the levers!"

"You licked it, that was worse! You're lucky it didn't give you an electric shock and killed you on the spot!"

"Well..."

"Well what?!"

Not that the Doctor would admit it now - he had no idea his own face could look so menacing. No wonder that he was a feared being all around the cosmos - but the idea of the machine killing him didn't sound so bad now. At least that would have made him regnerate into a Timelord body, with two hearts, synapses firing and time everywhere.

No offense to Donna, but her body was all squishy, too hot, to constricted and he could already feel his mind starting to burn her up. No human brain could hold a Timelord consciousness - it was like installing the newest Windolinux 5000S on a punch card computer. Again, no offense to Donna. His mind was like an inferno and every second he remained in her body, she was being consumed.

"We have to reverse it," he said, "quickly!"

He reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver, but all he found was a half-eaten chocolate bar.

"Looking for something?" Donna said and held his scredriver in her hand. Well, it was actually his hand.

"Right, I'll just-" years of habit made him reach into an inside pocket that wasn't there. His glasses. Brainy specs. They sat on his nose, alright. His real nose. Donna grinned. Did he always look that smug? At least it did make him look smarter.

He grabbed the screwdriver, aimed it at the device - at second thought, he really shouldn't have licked that - and activated it. Then, the machine went *ding* and the Doctor looked again down on his own hands. His hands, his feet, his shoes, his coat. He touched his face. His nose, his sideburns, his specs. And thank Rassilon for that.

He would have made a terrible Donna Noble.


End file.
